Lucy Heart
by NaLuFever4Ever
Summary: We know Lucy is a bubbly blonde who is smart and has a good relationship with a certain dragon slayer. What if Lucy has different powers? What if she joined the guild when she was eight with her brother and sister? Would things be the same? NaLu and probably other pairings!
1. Fairy Tail!

**This is my first story ever and I finally got the courage to publish this story! I hope at least someone likes it! I own nothing except the plot. Read and enjoy!**

Fairy Tail is a guild where everyone has fun all day, drinking booze, having fights and rarely a peaceful conversation between the guild members. Always would they cause trouble, and luckily so far the magic council had let them go. Yes, indeed, it is the liveliest guild and number one guild in all of Fiore.

One sunny morning, everyone was the same as usual. They had their daily brawls, booze and other stuff. But one thing changed that was possibly the most important day in someone's life.

"What a noisy guild," an eleven-year old girl with wavy sky-blue hair that reached until her mid-back and sapphire eyes smiled sweetly. "Maybe we shouldn't have come here."

"You're right. It's far too noisy for the type of peacefulness I prefer to have. How am I supposed to play my instruments like this?" a male twelve-year old said uninterestedly, a guitar on his back. He had emerald eyes and black hair. He looked like Sasuke from Naruto (he's not though).

"Come on, don't be like that, you two," the youngest of them said in an angelic voice. She smiled, "I like this guild." she had blonde hair and wide, warm, brown eyes.

A blue cat or rather Exceed was floating next to her. "I agree with Lu-chan. It's a nice change from the peaceful island we lived on for years." It was a female cat with a red ribbon on an ear and a bell on her tail.

"I just want some fish," a white male cat said dreamily. "Avalon-kun, do you have some?"

"I have some!" a pink cat handed the required fish to her cat friend. "I have loads of them from our last fishing trip."

"Thanks, Yuki," the white cat munched on it.

"Let's talk to that girl by the bar. She's the one person that I see is sane enough," Lucy said after examining the interior of the guild. They headed to the bar and the white-haired girl looked up from her glass-cleaning.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she smiled sweetly.

"We would like to join the guild, please," the blue-haired girl said politely.

"Of course, I'm Mirajane. Who are you?" Mira asked.

"I'm Avalon, the oldest of the Heart siblings," the black-haired boy replied.

"I'm Serena, the second-youngest of the Heart siblings," the blue-haired girl answered.

"I'm Lucy, the youngest of the Heart siblings," Lucy said.

"*munch* I'm *munch* Percy, Avalon's cat," the white male cat said while eating his beloved fish.

"I'm Yuki, Serena's cat," the pink cat said with a twirl.

"And I'm Athena, Lucy's cat," the blue cat said with a mock bow.

"It's nice to meet you all, now where would you like your stamps?" Mira asked, holding out one.

Avalon had his black on his left hand; Serena had hers blue on her right hand; Lucy had hers pink on her left shoulder; Percy had his violet on his back; Yuki had hers white on her back also and Athena had hers golden on her back again.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mira said with a huge smile. "You're officially part of our large family."

"Family?" the new members asked in unison.

Mira responded still with her smile plastered on her delicate face, "Of course, everyone who has the Fairy Tail stamp is considered part of our family."

"That's sappy," Avalon muttered.

Out of nowhere, a pink-haired boy flew through the air and headed straight for Lucy. Said blonde caught him and put him down, only for him to charge back to wherever he came from.

"You're welcome," Lucy said sarcastically as she watched him brawl with a black-haired boy and shout insults at him, receiving just as many in return. A scarlet-haired girl broke apart their fight with a glare, and left them shaking as if it was very cold. She was interrupted when the same girl walked up to them.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. After their introductions and explanation, she replied, "I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm Erza Scarlet I stop things from getting too far. Let me introduce you to two of my friends. Natsu, Gray, over here!" Said rivals stopped their fighting and approached them. After the introductions, they had a light conversation.

"So what magic do you use?" Gray asked, unconsciously stripping off his shirt.

"First, put your shirt back on," Lucy said, and Gray hurriedly complied. "Second, I use all sorts of magic."

*chirp* "WHAT?" the boys shouted while Erza just looked shocked.

"It's just as she said," Serena answered, "Now, my primary magic are transformation magic, Take Over magic and water/snow/ice dragon slaying. I also know light magic, lightning magic, sleep magic and wind magic."

"I use music magic and earth dragon slaying," Avalon answered as he strummed out a song on the guitar.

"I use most dragon slaying magic, healing magic, transformation magic, Time Ark and Aera magic," Athena replied, looking at her sharper-than-razor-sharp cat-nails.

"I have light dragon slaying magic, healing and Aera," Yuki said with her sweet smile.

"Shadow dragon slaying, healing and Aera," Percy replied happily, having finished his fish.

"That's amazing!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"Indeed," Erza said with a nod.

"And if we're done here," Avalon turned to his siblings, "How about we go on a mission?"

"If you're going on a mission then I should come with you," Erza said in a no-questions tone. "After a while of being in this guild, I've learned that newcomers should be kept an eye on."

"I'll come too!" Natsu and Gray said in unison. Then, after realizing the other said the same thing, "Stop copying me!"

"I guess you can all come," Lucy said happily.

"Tch, fine," Avalon said, bored. "But only because Lucy agrees.

"I'm fine with it too," Serena said, smiling.

"Right, how about we do this one?" Natsu said, holding up a paper. "I was supposed to do this with Happy only, but we can do it together. Speaking of which, where is Happy?" he looked around.

"Aye, sir, I'm right here!" a blue cat flew towards them, eating a fish. Introductions were done and over. But there was something odd, though… "Athena, you have a lovely name! Would you like a fish?" he handed a fish tied with a satin bow to the Exceed.

"Thank you," Athena said shyly, taking the fish. Happy fainted comically from delight.

"Once an idiot, always an idiot," a white female Exceed at another table shook her head.

"Don't be so mean, Carla," Wendy said, frowning.

"Carla, w-would you like a fish?" a black (or brown) cat asked, shyly holding out said animal.

"Thank you, Pantherlily," Carla accepted, and Pantherlily fainted comically.

Lucy took the paper and read it, 'Help wanted! I am the mayor of the town of Shirotsume, and there is a beast near the mountains from here! Please defeat it and bring a scale as proof you did! Reward is 500,000 Jewels!' "Alright then, we should go and prepare to meet at the station an hour later!"

"Right, let's go Happy!" Natsu ran out of the guild with Happy right behind him.

Gray shook his head at him and turned around, "Hey Erza, we should-" Erza was no longer there. "Should have known…" He nodded his head towards the remaining people and walked out of the building.

"We're going back to the palace, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yup, then we'll go to the train station!" Serena answered with a happy aura.

"I need to pack some fish too…" Percy mused.

"Stop thinking about them for once, will ya?" Athena said, rolling her eyes.

"I need to pick out a cute outfit!" Yuki squealed as she thought of her beloved walk-in wardrobe.

About 50 minutes later, they arrived at the train station to see Natsu and Gray fighting, obviously taking advantage of the fact that Erza wasn't there yet.

Natsu was the first to see them, and shouted, "Heya, Luce! I was talking to ice princess here that he should command an army of ice soldiers to carry him in a carriage since he's acting so oh-high-and-mighty."

"And _I _was talking about how he should get a brain transplant," Gray retorted.

"I also forgot that I should add the fact how you're acting like a pervert," Natsu said, head-butting his rival/friend.

"Oh, and if I should ever get a brain transplant, I would pick his because I want a new brain that's never used," Gray said, smirking.

"Without forgetting that he's a stripper to make girls flock around him," Natsu said haughtily.

"What do ya mean-" Gray was interrupted by a voice with a tone that would fill anyone with dread.

"Put on some clothes, Gray, and you Natsu should stop picking a fight with him," Erza said in a polite tone (or NOT).

Gray put on his pants and shirt since he was only wearing his underwear and Natsu said in a mouse-like voice, "Aye, Erza, I promise!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Avalon muttered.

"Don't be so mean, Avalon. They're just having fun," Serena said in an angelic tone.

"Our train is here!" Lucy said, catching everyone's attention especially Natsu's.

"T-train?" he repeated, holding his stomach with a green face.

"Natsu, don't get sick just thinking about it," Happy said.

"B-but…" Erza hit the poor guy in his stomach and he fell unconscious. She carried him like a sack of potatoes and turned to the others, "Let's go, shall we?"

"Erza's scary…" Percy and Happy cried in unison.

**~Skip to in the Mountains~**

"Where is that damn beast?" Natsu shouted over the cold wind. The mountains there were cold, but slightly warmer than Mt. Hakobe.

"How should we know?" Gray shouted back with an urge of beating the guy to a pulp, only stopped by the feeling they were being watched like a hawk from behind.

"I wasn't asking you!" Natsu shouted, turning around. Something hovered over him, casting a large shadow. Lucy noticed it, scratch that, everyone did!

"Um, Natsu?" Lucy asked, looking behind said pink-haired idiot.

"Yeah?" he turned around and saw a huge wyvern. "Finally, you came out! Now I'm gonna kick-" the wyvern kicked him hard and he was sent flying over the mountains with a yell of 'coward!'

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Don't worry about him. He's strong, he's just going to be a little late," Erza said, re-equipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Circle Sword!"

"Ice-Make: Cannon!" The wyvern was stabbed by the hundreds of swords and hit by a huge blast, only to come out of it slightly injured.

"Animal Soul: Wyvern!" Serena shouted, and transformed into a pure blue wyvern that was even larger than her opponent. She slashed at the beast and left a small gash on its weak spot. It growled at tried to attack her, but luckily Serena flew out of the way.

"1st Song: Face Plant!" Avalon said, strumming a chord on his guitar and summoning hard, strong vines to strangle the enemy wyvern and toss it to the ground. The wyvern was barely conscious. Lucy put it out of its misery by chopping it hard on the head.

"Now we only need to get the scale," Erza said in a demanding tone.

Natsu came running towards them, shouting, "I don't know what happened, but the wy-whatever they are started chasing me!"

**~Skip~**

"…and that's what happened," Lucy said with a sigh. "At least the client gave us double the reward otherwise I could've gone Satan on that guy."

"Poor you," Mira said, smiling. "Does Natsu remember what happened now?"

"Yeah, he said he remembered something about him landing on a softer object than ground, so I suspected he landed on one of the wyverns."

"Hey Luce! I saw a mission for us to do, it's really easy!" said idiot approached them, holding a request paper.

"One, we just did one, and two, we're supposed to go with the others, and niisan and neesan had gone home," Lucy replied, looking at anywhere but him. He was a bundle of energy like a baby, with childish grins and acts. She often wondered he hadn't turned himself into one.

"We can do another and only we are doing it!" Natsu responded, flashing a wide grin at her.

"Alright…" Lucy stood up reluctantly.

"Wait Lucy," Mira called. Lucy sat down again. "I've got a feeling that he has feelings for you, you know?"

"What?" Lucy yell-whispered, "No way, I just met the damn guy!"

"You can lie to yourself, Lucy, but just see his actions and your own too. And you'll know you're falling in love with him," Mira said with a wicked smile.

"I don't know what you're implying, Mira. I'm just freaking eight years old and so is he!" Lucy argued.

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to love," Mira smiled.

"Whatever, Mira-san," Lucy stood up again and went over to Natsu. "Let's do the freaking job."

**There it is! If I made any mistakes, please do not hesitate to point it out! Careless or whatever! Thx! **


	2. Lucy's Birthday

**Just a little note that I am not good at coming up with names which explains the lame title and summary. Thanks to Hinagiku Zeelmart for reviewing! I only own the plot and my OCs. Read on!**

A few months later, Lucy was found getting ready to go to the guild. _It's my birthday today. I wonder if niisan and neesan are planning to celebrate it. _Every year, the siblings celebrated their birthdays. Serena and Avalon already had their first birthday in Fairy Tail, and now it was Lucy's turn.

Her siblings and Exceeds had already gone to the guild without waking her up. They usually woke up at the same time, thanks to their alarm clocks, and after knowing that simple fact, Lucy suspected they were doing something. It wasn't a surprise really. Since her third birthday, they had started planning surprise parties for her.

Once Lucy was near the guild, Natsu came running at her. "Luce, how about we go somewhere first?" Now Lucy was very sure they were planning something. Looks like her sister and brother tried to find a year when they can make her forget her own birthday so that they could surprise her. But almost nothing can surprise Lucy, so the two can think again!

Still, Lucy couldn't disappoint them, plus she wanted to hang out with Natsu more. At first they only went on missions with each other, but lately Erza had wanted her to go with her and Gray. They made up Team Natsu, and her siblings formed their own team, only coming with them now and then.

"Sure, where to, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Did you have breakfast yet?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I was planning to eat at the guild."

"Then we'll go to this place I like. It's got fire, cakes, metal, lightning and other stuff our guild likes!" Natsu dragged her to somewhere in Magnolia, ignoring her protests.

"We're here!" Natsu declared, leading her to a semi-large building. It was called…Fairy Tale. "Do you know that our guild's number one fans are here? They set up a place where they can serve us!"

Lucy was amazed. The outside of it was simple, but the inside had a fancy setup. There were tables with laced corners, a bar, a stage and others. A waiter approached them.

"Why, what a cute couple! What table would you like?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"That one, please!" they sat down at a private corner. "What would you like?"

"Fire chicken…" Natsu said everything that was edible and could be lit on fire. Lucy politely ordered a shorter list of the combined elements.

They ate in satisfaction, Natsu eating like he hadn't eaten in days and Lucy eating like a princess. No matter how many times she would see him eat, she would still remain surprised at him.

After that, Natsu led Lucy to a sakura tree. They lied down by it and watched the clouds.

"That looks like a dragon!" a voice suddenly exclaimed.

"No it doesn't…" It looked like a lollipop.

"Yes it is!"

"I'll just pretend it is…"

"Yes, I win!"

"_That's _a real dragon."

"No!"

"Baka!"

They continued until it was around noon. "Hey Luce I think we should go to the guild now."

"Sure! Wait, where are you anyways?"

**~Skip~**

"Geez, that idiot…" Lucy huffed, storming into the dark guild. She heard a muffled sound. "Why is it dark? Must be having a fashion show…" In her exasperation, she had forgotten all about her surprise party. She heard giggles and was instantly reminded. She turned on the lights and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Lucy jumped, _a little_. "Natsu, why did you have to leave me there for?"

"Sorry, Luce, I had to warn the others that you were coming! Besides, I wanted to get a head-start on the food," Natsu said, pausing from his food.

"Whatever," Lucy crossed her arms and looked away from him. But then she was pulled back by Mira.

"Lucy, you remember the tradition, right?" Mira asked devilishly.

"Damn it, I almost forgot. But do I _really _have to do it?" Lucy pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

Mira had avoided eye contact from the monstrosity and nodded, pushing her onto stage. "Minna! Lucy will be singing a song for you!"

Cheers and whistles exploded, along with a 'Go Luce!' that boosted her confidence. "I'm going to be singing…Good Time.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh _

_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again,_

_Checked out of my room hit the ATM _

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

_Doesn't matter where _

_It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time (the others shouted)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time!"_

Everyone cheered loudly. Mira had that evil twinkle in her eye. "Since everybody likes it so much, how about Lucy-chan sings another?" They cheered again.

Lucy gave her a look that obviously said, 'I'm gonna get you for this.' "Now I'm going to sing Evidence."

_Koko ni iru shoumei o itsumo sagashiteru_

_Sore wa ki ga tsukeba migi-POCKETTO ni atta_

_kyou no sora wa aoku sumiwatatte ite_  
_marude sekai o toumei ni shita mitai da_

_mitsukaranai mono da tte akirameru boku mo__  
__mitsukaru hazu da yo tte nagusameru kimi mo__  
__ikite yuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara__  
__kowaresou na MERODII__  
__hitotsu dake tashika na omoi tsumugidasetara__  
__boku ga shinjite kita subete ga uso datta to shite mo__  
__kamawanai kara__  
__koko ni inai shoumei o tsukitsukerarete mo__  
__sore wa itsudatte migi-POKETTO ni atta__  
__kyou no machi wa kuroku yodomikitte ite__  
__marude sekai o nuritsubushita mitai da_

_GOMEN ne tte nigedashite kizutsuketa boku mo__  
__arigatou tte hohoende uketometa kimi mo__  
__ikite yuku imi wa nani hitotsu kawaranai kara_

_kowaresou na sekai de__  
__hitotsu dake tashika na kotae mitsukedasetara__  
__kore made no boku mo egao de yuruseru toki ga__  
__yatte kuru kara_

_kotoba dake ja tsutaekirenai__  
__bokura ga ima koko ni iru akashi wa__  
__kuzurekaketa sekai no naka de__  
__dore dake no utagoe todokerareru ka na__  
__kowaresou na MERODII__  
__hitotsu dake tashika na neiro tsumugidasetara__  
__boku ga shinjite kita subete ga uso datta to shite mo__  
__kamawanai kara_

Everybody cheered again. None of them expected her to be a great singer. In fact, she turned out to be better than Mira! And before Lucy came along, no one expected anyone to think that.

Everyone partied long and hard. When it was around ten, Natsu headed over to Lucy. "Luce, follow me somewhere! I want to show you something." Confused, Lucy followed her friend to the forest.

They walked for a good few minutes and reached where a stone wall stood. Natsu walked through it (platform nine and three-quarters! XD) and Lucy followed. Right behind it was a small space of a silent waterfall and pond. The pond-water shimmered in the moonlight and was blue. The water sparkled, making it a very beautiful place. Fishes were swimming in the pond (I'm not good at describing…).

"It's so beautiful…" Lucy breathed, looking at the scenery.

Natsu grinned. This grin was something he had never shown anyone before it was the most sincere and happiest one ever. "Glad you love it, Luce. I found this place when underpants boy threw me at the wall, and I landed in the water. I chased him for it."

Lucy giggled. She sat down by the water, tracing it with her finger. The water was neither cold nor hot it was just right and lukewarm. Natsu sat beside her and held her by the waist. She blushed from the contact and focused her attention on the water.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours; and Lucy accidentally fell asleep. Natsu chuckled and brushed her bangs from her eyes, and stared at her serene face. She looked like an angel in his eyes. After a while, he fell asleep too, and her head was on his shoulder.

"Natsu…"

Natsu smiled and whispered, "I promise I'll always protect you."

Lucy smiled in her sleep.

**So didja love this chapter, everyone? Is it beautiful at the end? Or is it sappy? Have you found it in a soap opera? I heard about them, and they're a bit unoriginal. Tell me what you think of this chapter! Peace out! **


	3. The S-Class Exams

**Everyone, please review! I want to know that someone acknowledges my story! I feel so special whenever you do… I only own my OCs and the plot (mostly). Enjoy!**

One year later, Lucy, Athena, Avalon, Percy, Serena, Yuki, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Erza and Wendy were on a ship heading to Tenroujima Island. It was winter, but for some reason it was very warm.

"Woohoo! I never thought being on transportation is this fun!" Natsu shouted, running around. Oh, and Lucy casted a motion-sickness spell on him as per Makarov's orders (I forgot all about him -.-).

"Damn it…it's so hot…" a nude Gray said, sitting on a chair. He had sweat all over his body. Wendy who was in her swimsuit covered her eyes, not wanting to see his jewels.

"Does Gray-sama want Juvia to cool him off?" Juvia asked, daydreaming about how she could turn into water and cover him in her.

Erza however was still in her Heart Kreuz armor, not bothered at all by the sweat that was running down her skin. "Um, Erza-san, isn't it hot in that armor?" Wendy asked hesitantly.

"As an S-Class exam participant, I should learn to endure all situations as much as possible. Heat like this is nothing to me," Erza replied valiantly, but still sweating bullets.

"Alright, everyone, you know the rules! Now go on!" Master declared.

"Let's go, Athena!" Lucy said, jumping into the air and Athena caught her, flying very fast toward the island.

"Ice-Make: Floor!" Gray said, creating an ice floor. "Come on, Juvia!" Juvia followed him, skipping in joy, having not recovered from Gray asking her to accompany him in the exam.

Lucy chose Path C and met Master Makarov himself there. "How lucky of me…"

"Oh, Lucy, you chose this path? Looks like you have to defeat me to go on then!" he turned into a giant. "Let me see your true powers…"

Athena was engulfed in a flash of light and in her place was a 9-year-old girl with blue hair and white highlights. She held a giant blood-red sword with a very sharp tip. She aimed it at him and shouted, "3rd Move: Echo Blast!" A ringing blast shot towards the giant at the speed of light and hit him in his chest. He fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"You indeed are very strong…" the master stood painfully, "But I am not yet defeated. Giant Wrath!" the light hit both Lucy and Athena, but both came out unscratched. "But how…?"

"Easy, we sucked them all in. Now I'm feeling pretty refreshed," Lucy replied, smirking. "Re-quip! Blade of Power!" In her hands appeared a normal-looking sword. The Blade of Power's power depends on the magical power of the user, and unleashes as much magical power as the user is willing to. "Power Slash!" Lucy slashed the sword at Makarov, and instead of hurting him physically, she hurt him mentally. He fainted almost immediately.

Athena healed him completely, leaving him with zero pain and injuries (she had turned back into her Exceed form). Then they walked on, Lucy sparing him a glance of respect.

**~Meanwhile with Avalon~**

"Tch, so I have to fight you two, huh," Avalon eyed Gray and Juvia uninterestedly. "You'll be a piece of cake. Percy, you handle that rain-woman and I'll handle this guy."

"Yes, Avalon-kun!" Percy obeyed with a smile. He flew over to Juvia.

"Juvia will not lose! Juvia will win this for Gray-sama!" Juvia said determinedly. "Water Lock!" Percy avoided it with ease. "Juvia will not give up! Water Nebula!" She kept sending every attack she had, only to miss over and over again.

"It's getting really boring, you know," Percy yawned. "How about I hit you with a…Shadow Dragon's Roar!" he sent a pure-black roar thingy at Juvia, making her faint instantly.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted. He wasn't having as much luck either, he kept sending blasts at Avalon, and he was hit, sure, but wasn't injured in any way at all.

"So Percy's already finished, huh? I guess I should finish you, too," Avalon smirked at Gray. He readied a green ball of pure energy. "Earth dragon's nature power!" Gray was defeated.

"Slightly admirable," Avalon mumbled. "Their love will come through in the end."

**~Serena and Erza's Fight~**

"And in the end, Titania falls," Serena said as she watched Erza fall with a thump (please note that Erza hasn't received her nickname yet; in this story Serena is the one to give it to her).

"I'm done here, too," Yuki said, flying over to her. Wendy was lying on the ground. "She had potential, but not enough to make me try to defeat her."

"Same here, but I know for a fact that Erza will one day become Titania, the feared one," Serena smiled at Erza. "She's going to become an S-Class mage one day."

"Do you have any idea what's next?" Yuki asked as they walked out of the cave or whatever.

"I've gathered information that Mavis, the first master of Fairy Tail rests here. I suppose we'll have to find her grave next."

**~With Natsu~**

"I can't believe it," Natsu sulked as Happy flew beside him.

"Don't be sad, Natsu," Happy tried to cheer his best friend up, "One day you'll win fair and square."

And like magic, Natsu looked at him and grinned, "Yeah, because I'm gonna be the best and show Luce that I can be really strong! Just you wait!" he ran and Happy cried, "Wait up!"

**~Skip~**

"You were right, Serena," Yuki flew along Serena who was running.

"I always am," Serena smirked. "I know where the grave is, so I just need to go to that path."

"_Hey neesan, wanna race to the grave?" _Lucy asked her sister telepathically.

"_Sure, and I'm going to be first!"_ Serena grinned, and ran even faster.

"_You keep telling yourself that, neesan…" _Lucy's voice faded away.

**~Skip~**

"Yes, we got here first!" Serena cheered.

"Nuh-uh, I was here already," Lucy said. Serena opened her eyes to see Lucy standing beside the grave.

"No fair!" Serena groaned. "You always win our races."

"That's simply because I'm the best," Lucy said smugly.

"So you two are here already," a familiar male voice said.

"Avalon/-niisan!" Serena and Lucy cried out in surprise.

"Yes, it's me, Avalon, the singer with a pure and beautiful voice," Avalon said jokingly, smirking.

"Whatever," Lucy rolled her eyes. She picked up the magic bracelet by the grave. "Get the items and go back already."

**~Skip~**

"And so, Lucy, Serena, Avalon, Athena, Yuki and Percy are now S-Class mages!" Makarov said six hours later.

"I can't believe I didn't find it," Natsu whined.

"I could've found it, if it wasn't that I lost in the first part of the exam," Erza shook her head.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry that she lost!" Juvia cried waterfalls of tears.

"Calm down, it's not your fault," Gray said, trying to stop her. "We just have to try harder, that's all."

"Gray-sama is so kind!" Juvia cried even more.

"Aye sir!" Happy said happily.

**~Back at the Guild~**

"Let's party for our new S-Class mages!" Makarov shouted, and everyone replied with the clinking of beer glasses (for those who are old enough and Cana) and a shout of 'bring us some more beer!'

"Come on Natsu, let's dance," Lucy dragged Natsu from the food table.

"But Lucy~ I don't know how to~" Natsu said truthfully, but the main reason was because he didn't want to part with his food.

"Then I'm going to teach you how to. It's easy!" Lucy said happily. "First you do this…"

"It's so hard~"

"Natsu, if you stop whining and instead actually listen to my instructions, you would say that it's easy!"

"Luce~"

"I guess that's what I can expect from an idiot…"

**So that's it! Oh, and Wendy is the same age as Lucy, but I'll keep her childish ways for now, because she is young, after all. She'll be more mature in the future, without adding 'san' to the end of someone's name. **

**I might be a little late, but just a fun fact: I got the name Percy from Harry Potter! And no, I didn't get it from Percy Jackson. Thx and again, review!  
**


	4. Lucy's Plan

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I feel so special! *wipes tears* Anyways, because of a confused reviewer, I'm going to state the ages from last chapter.**

**Lucy: 10**

**Serena: 13**

**Avalon: 14**

**Athena: 9**

**Yuki: 12**

**Percy: 13**

**The siblings got their companions when they were 1 year old.**

**Natsu: 10**

**Gray: 11**

**Erza: 12**

**Mira: 12**

**I think that's all. If you people need anything else, just ask! And a little warning that the story is going to have a twist some time soon. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!**

A few days later, Lucy decided that she had gotten tired of everyone always tagging along whenever she went on a mission. So she came up with a plan during her mission and proceeded to carry it out when they got back to the guild.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted as he kicked open the doors of the guild.

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted from the bar.

"Mira, I need to eat some fire chicken!" Natsu shouted as he sat down.

"Right away!" Mira smiled.

Lucy sneaked to the mission board and after making sure very carefully that no one was looking (even her sis and bro) she snatched a paper from the board. She stuffed it into her pocket and waited until Natsu was occupied with fighting with Gray. And seeing that nobody else was at the bar except for Mira, she went over.

"Hey Mira, I know your secret," Lucy whispered.

"W-What? How did you know that?" Mira whispered back, sneaking a glance at Freed when she was at it.

"Oh, I know everyone's secrets," Lucy half-lied. "And I know you like-"

"Shh!" Mira shushed her. "What if someone hears?" By now she was blushing heavily.

"You know, Mira, it's not always the matchmaker that gets owned by her victims," Lucy whispered slyly.

"Don't tell anyone, please, I'll do anything!" Mira pleaded.

Lucy smirked. "_Anything_?"

"Yes, anything!" Mira nodded vigorously.

"Alright then, drink this," Lucy handed her a vial.

"W-What's that?" Mira asked.

"Oh, nothing," Lucy said suspiciously. "Just a little drink I want you to try. Unless, of course, you want me to tell your crush something."

"Alright, I'll drink it," Mira drank the contents of the vial. After digesting everything, her eyes were replaced with swirls. _Perfect, now…_

"Mira, I'm doing this mission now," Lucy waved the paper at the barmaid's face.

"Yeah, whatever," Mira said sloppily. "You come back safe, 'kay?"

"'Kay, Mira," Lucy smirked. She teleported to her destination, still smirking. "Now to kick that dark guild's sorry ass (yes, she can cuss)."

After 'kicking the dark guild's sorry ass', she got the reward and walked back to Magnolia, humming happily. Then she spotted a cloud of dust. _Stampede! Fly for our lives! _And, responding to her instincts, she grew a pair of wings and flew away. _I guess staying at the hot springs will be a bright idea. _And so she did, she went back to the town where the dark guild was in.

"Ah," Lucy said, smiling as she soaked in the relaxing water of the hot springs.

"It is indeed nice, isn't it, Lucy?" a very, very, rather familiar voice asked.

"Ah, Erza!" Lucy shouted, shocked.

"You should have told us you were gone on a mission," Erza narrowed her eyes.

"Hai, sorry, Erza!" Lucy hung her head.

"As long as you know your mistakes," Erza said, relaxing in the water.

"Wow, I've never been to the hot springs before! They're so nice!" another familiar voice exclaimed.

"Juvia has been once when she was littler, but she has forgotten the feel of the hot springs," yet another familiar voice said bluntly.

"Wendy, Juvia!" Lucy said, surprised again. "Why are you two here?"

"Just because I didn't say anything, I wasn't acknowledged too," Levy sulked, half of her face under the water.

"Levy too!" Lucy shouted. "Is there anyone else?"

"No, just us," Erza replied. "Now let's enjoy the warmth of the hot springs."

**~On the Other Side of the Wall~**

"Don't you think it's bad to sneak on them?" Happy asked the three boys standing on Droy.

"Yeah, their breasts haven't developed yet," Droy said, panting (in my story before the 7-year time-skip, Droy is already fat, okay? ).

"Droy's right for once, but this might be my only chance to see Levy naked!" Jet said to the other two who were standing on Droy.

"But some of them already has some nice large ones," Gray said, sneaking a peek at the girls. "Especially Erza and Lucy, theirs are somewhat large!"

"I don't get why you're so interested, but I'll see," Natsu said, sneaking a peek. For some reason, his face seemed to blush more when he saw Lucy. "Maybe I'll leave it to you guys." He said, jumping off of fatso.

"Chickening out, eh?" Gray smirked. "Then we'll see for ourselves!"

"You guys are mean," Happy remarked.

**~Skip because I don't know what to write anymore (****) ~**

"Oh, so Erza caught them, right?" Mira asked, wiping a glass.

"Yeah, maybe I should've said sooner that I overheard those peepers peeking on us," Lucy said, shuddering. "But I was too frozen to say anything."

"Now now, don't be like that," Mira smiled. "At least they got _it_."

"Yeah," Lucy said, shuddering even more as she thought about it. At first she had been wondering what _it _was, but now after hearing some rumors, she was sure about not getting _it._

"That…was horrible," Natsu whined after getting out of master's office.

"Yeah," the other two agreed. Only the Droy and Happy was spared since they didn't peek but the other three couldn't be said the same.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said, brightening up when he saw his best friend. "Let's go out, I want to show you something really cool that I practiced."

"Alright," Lucy said reluctantly after hearing that Natsu was peeping on them. "But it's not like I forgive you about peeping on us girls."

"I thought this would be an excuse so that you would forgive me, so you have to come in private!" Natsu said, dragging her to his house. He pushed her down and lied down himself.

"What is it you want to show me?" Lucy asked, now interested.

"This," Natsu lifted a finger and released a stream of fire, writing in the sky 'Lucy and Natsu, partners forever'. "This is to show our friendship."

"Wow," Lucy blushed, looking at the words. "I don't know how you did it, but you're now forgiven."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Natsu grinned. "Now you have to promise me that you won't ever leave me."

"I don't know, Natsu," Lucy paused. "Something can happen, you know. Like, I'm forced to go back or something."

"Then promise that you'll come back. You can leave, but you always have to come back." Natsu looked at her seriously.

"Then…I promise," Lucy said solemnly.

"Pinky swear?" Natsu held out his pinky.

"Pinky swear," Lucy intertwined her pinky with his.

"Now let's get back," Natsu stood up and held out his hand to let her up.

"Right," Lucy got up, holding his hand. And, not letting go of the other's hand, they went back to the guild together.

**Is it cute or fluffy? Do you like it? BTW, I was planning to do the twist in this chapter, but I thought that if I did, then the story would end sooner. So I put a little filler. But next chapter for sure the twist is going to be in there. So please review! Your reviews mean everything to me~ And sorry if anyone seems OOC. I'm not used to writing children. Good thing they're going to mature soon...**


	5. Gone or is She?

**Okay you people! This chapter will have the twist I'm saying, and it's about someone's 'death'. No, it's NOT Lisanna's, it's someone else. And note the flies when I typed death. It means she didn't die; it's just a misunderstanding for something later on. It's not a death-fic; no one's going to die, okay? Just keep reading and you'll know later on. Right, I don't own anything except for the plot and my OCs. Enjoy~**

"We're doing this mission, Mira," Natsu waved the request paper at the white-haired mage's face. His team plus the angel and silent (Serena and Avalon, those will be their nicknames because I am too dang lazy to type their names XD) were behind him.

Mira took a look at the paper and gave a nod of approval. "Take care and goodbye!"

"What's that mission about anyway, Mira-nee?" Lisanna, the white-haired takeover mage asked.

"Oh it's nothing they can't handle. It's just a mission requiring them to get some rare herbs in a forest," Mira replied, wiping the bar counter. "Why did you ask?"

"Just curious," Lisanna frowned as if she was deep in thought. "Oh, Bickslow's calling me I should go now, later Mira-nee!"

After waving her goodbye, she returned to her work only for Cana to speak up. "Mira, I'm getting a nasty feeling here. My cards here say that something's going to happen to Team Natsu on their mission, and there's an eighty percent chance it's bad."

"That's strange, Lisanna asked me what their mission was too," Mira said, pausing from her work. "But it can't be that bad, it's only eighty percent."

"Suit yourself, Mira," Cana shrugged, downing a barrel of beer.

Mira continued wiping the counter, still thinking about her little sister and her nakama's comments. _But it can't be bad…right?_

**~With Lucy and the Others~**

With said team, they were not having a fun time collecting herbs. After every few steps, they would get attacked by creatures. And they weren't weak, either; they had magical power, and were cunning. Natsu thought they were at least a quarter of Erza's strength.

After defeating a monster and gathering three of the five herbs, Serena noticed that she was missing something. She looked around and saw the loud-mouthed idiot, the overconfident knight, the calm ice raven, Yuki, Avalon, Athena-and no Lucy.

"Wait, where's Lucy?" Serena asked, making everyone stop in their tracks and look around. Sure enough, they couldn't see or smell Lucy near them.

"You're right, where is she?" Gray said, crossing his arms and frowning in worry.

Avalon got right to work straight away. "Her scent is still fresh, we should follow it now."

Everyone else nodded and followed the sniffing dragon slayers. The scent led them to a clearing. The clearing was empty except for one thing.

"A shirt…?" Erza said. And she was right, except that it wasn't just any shirt. It was bloody and it was…

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered as he picked it up.

**~Skippy~**

Ever since that day, Fairy Tail had never been the same. Erza stopped eating cake, Gray stopped stripping, Mira became badass and fought with Erza all the time, Happy stopped eating fish (now THAT'S something), Natsu would always go on missions, making him on par with Erza (it's something possible, somehow) and the rest of the guild would mope and sulk. Each time someone mentioned Lucy or anything that's related to her they would sulk even more.

Only a few people had faith in Lucy, and those were her siblings and fellow Exceeds. They said that their instincts told them she was alive, but not able to return somehow, and the others would just be more upset. So they stopped saying that she was alive a few weeks later the news was told.

Now we stalk our dear dragon slayer on his mission, shall we? We'll see how strong he is and how he fights. Shh, be quiet! (XD)

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered as he walked along the forest. "Why? Why did you have to disappear like that? You're my best friend, Luce; no one else is going to be. No one can be my best friend other than you. Who's going to console me when I'm down? Who's going to smile that Lucy smile? Who's going to fight alongside me and be overconfident? Now you're gone, no one can replace that position…"

It went somewhat like this during his journey, and he soon reached the town where the dark guild was in. (get the popcorns! It's that fighting scene! That's _my _drink! XD)

He kicked open the door _real _hard, attracting major attention from the dark guild mages. "Who are you?"

"That one person who's going to kick your ass," Natsu replied, slamming his into his open palm horizontally. "Fire dragon's roar!" In one fiery roar, most of the dark guild members were down. "How pathetic…that wasn't even five percent of my full power (okay, maybe he can beat Gildarts now…), now where's your guild master?"

"How dare you, bursting into my guild and fighting my members like that! Shadows, strangle that incompetent boy!" a large, thin man shouted. The shadows leaped at Natsu, only for him to dodge it. "Why you…"

The 'incompetent boy' dodged his way towards the guild master and landed a fiery fist on his face. "I didn't even break a sweat, and yet you dare call yourself a guild master…how _pathetic_."

After getting his reward, he walked back through the same forest, thinking, 'Luce, I'm getting stronger for you, so one day I can kill that bastard who dared harm you…'

**~In Master's Office~**

"Strange…I feel a very strong magical presence near, but Gildarts just went on a ten-year mission and he's not expected to come back soon. I need to research on this…" Master mused.

**~Somewhere in the Sky~**

"_Looks like that prophesied girl isn't in Fairy Tail, master,_" a rainbow-colored dragon said telepathically as he surveyed the whole of Magnolia.

"_Pity, it would've been nice to know where she is. Oh well, get back to your position in the castle. We need to prepare for when _Lucy _will come and fight me,_" an unknown voice said slyly.

"_Right, master,_" the dragon answered and he flew into a portal.

**Lame, I know. But now I just want to finish the story quickly, so I put her disappearance and four whole years in one chapter. Then soon hell's gonna break loose, in this story anyways. I have a story in mind, and it's a Fairy Tail/Pokémon crossover. I might post it, but I'm afraid that I will probably lose interest in it a few chapters later. I'm already losing interest in this story fast. So it might get a hiatus until I find the interest again, so yeah. **

**And…I'm not updating this for a while. I'm going out of country somewhere for a while and I can't update there. So this is the chapter I leave with you guys, hope you people like it!**


	6. Return and a Shocking Announcement!

**I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. As I said last chapter, I am on vacation in another country. Yes, I am still in that country, but I am updating now because I found that I brought my USB and that I won't be returning until a very long time. So I figured I shouldn't be procrastinating, since it wouldn't be fair to you all. So yeah, enjoy the chapter!**

**Note: This is 4 years after the 4****th**** chapter, so Lucy is 14. **

It was a normal day for the guild. People were taking jobs, having light conversations and all that junk. Natsu as usual had gone on a job, not able to return until later that day.

Wendy looked up from her conversation with Romeo, sniffing the air. "That's strange I smell a familiar scent in the guild. It's a scent I haven't smelled for a long time."

"Can it be Gildarts?" Romeo asked, looking around half-expecting to see any sign of him.

"No, this smell is different. I wonder whose it can be," Wendy remarked, racking her brain. "Let's see…hm…who…blonde…no way!" she almost shouted.

"Well, who is it?" Romeo asked, looking at his girlfriend (yes, _girlfriend_, he finally got the freaking guts to ask her out) curiously.

"Lucy…" she whispered, looking at Romeo with a blank look.

"But it can't be…" he whispered too. "S-She's…"

**~Meanwhile, with the Mysterious Person~**

A teenager opened the door to the office, "Heheh…good thing I did my invisibility spell, otherwise-"

"Otherwise what?" an old man's voice rang out.

"It's been a long time, Master," she said, smiling.

"Indeed, child," Master nodded seriously, despite the anime-tears running down his cheeks. "Come in and close the door, we don't want them to find out now, do we?"

"Lucy…?" someone gasped.

"Oh Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Carla, Pantherlily, come in," the master greeted calmly. "Meet our long-lost family, Lucy."

Tears, hugs and kisses, nah, no kisses (XD). Gajeel only waved at her awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. Carla smiled a teeny-weensy bit.

"So Lucy, how come you're alive?" Romeo asked.

Lucy closed the door and casted a very strong soundproof spell before answering him, "This may be somewhat unbelievable, but, Acnologia is planning to execute his latest and biggest project which is world domination. I know this is original (we all do) but really, he is going to dominate the world a year from now. He's attacking on the 7th of July. This has been foreseen by the fog dragon ages ago, and because of this, the dragons were sent back to the dragon realm." She paused and looked at the expressions they all had. Disbelief, panic and others you would expect from someone who heard this.

"Now, the reason I disappeared was to train hard in preparation of the plan. I trained long and hard, and now all it takes to defeat a skilled mage is a flick of my finger or a single attack of a dragon slayer. I came back to warn you all of this, to make sure the Chosen train," Lucy finished, staring intensely at them. "I will inform everyone of this, and after the Chosen know their duty, they will perform it."

Lucy went out of the office and stood on the stage, the others beside her. "Everyone, may I have your attention."

They complied and looked where the voice was coming from. "What, Lucy, is that you?"

"Yes, it is me." And lo and behold, a stampede! "I believe my announcement can wait." And with my author powers, we skip!

Tears and hugs were performed. No kisses, unfortunately (so sad…). There _is _an announcement though. I'm going to skip to the reactions.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted except for those who already heard their bedtime story. Her siblings (I almost forgot them) were still smiling about how they were true that she wasn't dead.

"I assure you this isn't a dream," Lucy said after she saw someone pinch himself. "It's real, and you can't ignore it. Let me announce the people who are going. Mira (gasps), Erza (gasps), Gray (gasps), Gajeel (gasps and tch), Wendy (gasps and cheers), Laxus (gasps and cheers again), myself (no response) and…Natsu-"

Bam goes the door and in comes the devil. "Why is everyone looking at the stage?" the pink-haired idiot (yes he still is one) asked, looking at everyone.

"Yo, Natsu, ya a Chosen," Lucy said, waving at him. "And yes, I'm back, feel free to faint." And so he did, after looking and recognizing her of course. "Everyone else who is chosen, please prepare for our training regime tomorrow, I gotta take care of this idiot."

The boy regained conscious again (amazing!) and looked at Lucy with a blank look. "Lucy~, you're back~" he said, hugging her tightly.

"Of course I am, idiot," she said, smiling at him.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, pouting. Skip because I'm lazy and I know it!

"…and that's it," Lucy explained.

"Well, Luce, you'll be glad to know that I've trained too, so I'm far better than Popsicle now," Natsu said, showing off his muscles.

"Hey, I've trained too," Gray said, sneering. He had appeared out of the blue. "Besides, I was already way stronger than you."

"Hey Luce, you wanna know that I beat Erza already?" Natsu said, ignoring him.

"Stop ignoring me!" a tick mark appeared on hot guy's face.

"Did you hear a bee go by? I think I heard some buzzing," Natsu looked at Gray, not really, he looked through him.

"You idiot, I'm here!" Gray fumed.

"Oh Gray, when did you come, I never heard you!" Natsu said, seeming very shocked.

"Gr, I'll get you for this, Natsu!" Gray said, storming off.

"What's wrong with Ice Princess?" Natsu asked, turning around. He saw Lucy animatedly talking with Levy. "Hey Luce, don't ignore me~"

"Hm? Oh, Natsu, I'm talking with Levy-chan. Go fight with Gray or something, will you? Levy, so are you going out with You-Know-Who (Ew, Levy doesn't like that bald guy who waves a wand!)?" Lucy gushed.

"Who are you talking about?" Levy asked, genuinely confused.

"Gajeel, of course…" Lucy said slyly.

Levy's face turned a hot pink. She pushed Lucy into a small room, made Lucy cast it with a soundproof spell and whispered, "Y-Yeah, but we're secretly dating…" Lucy squealed at the bold admit and Levy shushed her. "Please keep it a secret! Only Pantherlily, Carla and Wendy know; the last two because we met them on one of our dates. I would've told you first, but you weren't there."

"Alright, I'll be quiet," Lucy promised. "But you really have to say it to everyone soon. You can't date secretly forever! Besides, you need all your friends at your wedding."

Levy blushed at the word 'wedding' and sighed. "You're right, but I think I should just let them find out themselves or when we slip up. I don't have the guts to say it."

"Whatever, Levy-chan," Lucy said in a sing-song voice as she skipped out of the room. "Is anyone else dating?"

"Only Wendy and Romeo (squeal)," Levy said. "Unfortunately, Bisca and Alzack aren't dating yet, though it's really obvious that they like each other."

"Yeah," Lucy said, looking at said duo. They were having an awkward conversation, and it looked like they talked about something, then silence, then talk and another silence.

"Say, what about you and Natsu?" Levy asked suddenly.

"What, no!" Lucy said, blushing furiously. "How can I like that dense guy? He's like, a destruction machine that only thinks of fighting, food and nakama! We'll never be together…" she trailed off, looking at the floor. It was depressing though, really 'cause a certain dragon slayer is currently listening to their conversation.

"So Lucy doesn't like me, huh?" Natsu sighed, tracing the table. "I should've known, I'm always annoying to her…but this is really heartbreaking…" he slumped forward and went into a depression (this is his logic, because once Lucy didn't want to go on a mission with him and he was like all depressed and stuff).

"Hey, flame-brain, whatcha doing there, sulking like a weakling?" Gray shouted at him from the bar.

"She…me…" Natsu continued muttering, his voice muffled.

"That's strange, charcoal-brain didn't take the bait," Gray noticed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Looks like he's depressed," Mira said, looking at him. "But that's really rare I wonder what made him so upset."

"Gray, your clothes," Cana said calmly, drinking her beer.

"Gah!" Gray went to find his shirt.

"Still…" Mira said worriedly, looking at Natsu who had slumped even further.

**And that's it! I hope you like it! And about Acnologia, that may be a shocker to you all. About that world domination part, I really like the stories where people want to rule the world or dominate it. It's awesome and I know it!**

**I'm going to start my idea from last chapter about that crossover. Be sure to check it out if you're a Fairy Tail and Pokémon fan! **


	7. Discontinuation

Right, so I'm discontinuing this story. I can't get inspiration, and I seem to be getting major writer's block. I might or might not update it ever again so yeah.

And forget about the crossover. I can think up of its plot, but I'm stuck thinking of a decent first chapter.

I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you because of this, but seriously, this story was never popular in the first place.

SO, GO OUT THERE AND READ OTHER FANFICTIONS.

Goodbye and thank you for all those who have reviewed, favorite (d) or followed this story. You may copy this story's idea (though I doubt anyone would want to).


End file.
